User talk:Dutchdear
Hey Dutchdear! Thank you very much for my message. I just read it today. I'll have to remember that you are willing to help out. A great place to start with that is the Community Portal. This page has a list of important things to do, important links on the wiki, and more. A few little extra things that you can do are customize your user page that tells people a little bit about you, what wother wikis you may work on, etc. I also ask that people tell how they found this wiki, by posting on our Where our users come from... page. That's all I can think of that I need to tell you except if you know of any where else to post a link to this wiki, please let me know. If you know of anyone else that knows something of the Left Behind series, to be afreaid to tell them! Founder of the Left Behind Wiki, Jonathan W. ~~Please sign my guestbook!~~ /''' My talk page '''/ My user page 01:34, 23 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Hey Dutchdear! I'm sorry that I didn't get to your message as quick as I should have, but other things than this wiki have been needing attended to. You have already joined this wiki when you created an account. If you want to take a step up, check out the Community Portal. That is the place to find useful links, see what a few things that need done around here are, and more! After the first of the year, if you are still very interested in doing more major things here, I'll see about making you an administrator here. But, before I make anyone admins here, I want to see if I can get more people to contribute here. I see on a little wiki gadget I have that Wikipedia is one of the top refferers to this site. Maybe if I put more information there, more people might just come and check us out. Anyways, if you want to know what exactly an admin does here check out this page. Hope this helps! --Jonathan W. ~~Please sign my guestbook!~~ /''' My talk page '''/ My user page 18:19, 5 December 2008 (UTC) The New Look I'm not going to be able to keep that new look that I gave the wiki because it was full of errors and it had text colors that were not clearly visible. I do want to give the wiki a fresh look, but I'm unable to do so yet. Are you familar with CSS for the Wikia wikis? If you are, maybe you could help me. Jonathan W. ~~Please sign my guestbook!~~ /''' My talk page '''/ My user page 17:13, 15 December 2008 (UTC) : Now how do you like the new look? It looks good to me and I haven't found any errors. --Jonathan W. ~~Please sign my guestbook!~~ /''' My talk page '''/ My user page 17:13, 15 December 2008 (UTC) A Message from the Wikia Community Team: Hello. All wikis will be "read-only" from 9am - 10am UTC Tuesday morning (that's 1:00am Pacific, 4:00am Eastern). During this time, editing will be disabled while we do some routine maintenance, but you will still be able to access the site. This message is only being sent to wiki admins, so please pass this information along to other members of your communities as needed. Thanks, Wikia Community Team : This message was sent to me and I thought that you might need to know this information. --Founder of the Left Behind Wiki, Jonathan W. ~~Please sign my guestbook!~~ /''' My talk page '''/ My user page 22:20, 15 December 2008 (UTC) RE: I like it Yes, I do agree that we need a new logo. I'll start working on it this week and I'll release the new logo with the new year and the other new stuff I'm working on (the stuff I have added the Coming in 2009! tag next to, and more). I saw that you said you were ready for work to do around here and that we might get more "publicity" if we have more original articles. If you could start changing the Wikipedia articles to be more orignal here, that would be great. I'm only transferring Wikipedia articles to get us started here, but it will be a little bit easier to create original articles here once I set up a new way to create articles, which you can check out . Anyways, the Wikipedia tag that we put on copied pages even states thay "As with Left Behind Wiki, the text of Wikipedia is available under the GNU Free Documentation License." That means we can retrieve information from Wikipedia and put it on our wiki, but it probably would help to have original articles that contain the same facts. At the bottom of any editting page it says "You are also promising us that you wrote this yourself, or '''copied it from a public domain or similar free resource'."'' Wikipedia is both a public domain and a free resource. Jonathan W. ~~Please sign my guestbook!~~ /''' My talk page '''/ My user page 18:21, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Graphic Novel Question I got those from the library and scanned the images in, unfortunately, I do not have my own copies of the graphic novels. By the way, thanks for the compliment on the wiki, but Jewntansoath and VicGeorge2K9 have done most of the real work here. ZEM talk to me! 02:53, September 23, 2009 (UTC)